A True Gryffindor
by Space-Gal 117
Summary: Severus Snape did not even know that he had a daughter, until he received a letter from an old flame. Follow Melanie Lilith Snape, a young girl with the bravery of a lion. Rated T for safety. *Melanie and any other non-original characters belong to me, all other characters belong to JK Rowling*
1. Beginnings

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Melanie and any other characters that I come up with. Please review!

...

Melanie quietly stood by the window, looking out over the street below. It was difficult to believe that so many people could mill around below without an inkling that a great woman had just succumbed to death. Her mother, Rebecca Holts, was gone. Her body had been removed almost twenty minutes ago, to be prepared for burial. Melanie was alone for now, except for the news that her father was alive and well, living in London, England. Melanie was surprised, she had always thought that her father was dead so the news that he was very much alive shook her to her core. Where was he when her mother had been bitten? Where was he when she was finally submitted to being placed in hospital care? Where was he only a few hours before, when her mother had taken her last breath? Where had Severus Snape been all of Melanie's life?

...

Severus Snape quietly put the letter he held in his shaking hands down on the table, he was shocked. The letter from Rebecca Holts was unexpected, but her news was even more unexpected: he had a daughter and Rebecca was dying. He again picked up the letter, needing to be absolutely sure of its validity.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I know you must be shocked to hear from me, as I told you that you would never have to hear from me again. The truth is I'm dying. I was badly bitten by a Venomous Tentacula, which as you know has no cure. I am only reaching out to you because of one reason: you have a daughter. Her name is Melanie Lilith. She is 15 years old, born 4 June 1980, and is an incredibly gifted witch. Her best subject, not surprisingly, is Potions. We are currently living in America, so I am at Saint Mary's Hospital in New York. Please come. I do not have much time._

 _Rebecca_

Severus took a breath. The handwriting was Rebecca's, although it was written in a shaky hand. He had a daughter: Melanie. The name that Rebecca had loved. Lilith, a name similar to his first love, of whom Rebecca had known. Severus dropped the letter back on the table and rubbed his face. He had to go. He could not, in good conscience, leave his daughter alone. He immediately looked around his drab and dark home, and then shrugged. There was no time to clean, he had to be off. Bites like the one Rebecca had sustained were serious, and took lives within a day or two of being bitten. Severus stood, dusting his dark clothes off unnecessarily, and then turned into darkness.

Within seconds, bright lights shone in his eyes and he blinked, and then looked around. He was in a hospital waiting room, with healers and patients alike moving around. He glanced around again, and then walked over to the registration desk. The witch there looked up and smiled at him.

"Name of patient?" She asked, taking in his black attire.

"Rebecca Holts." Severus answered. She blinked, his British accent obviously throwing her off, and then glanced downwards at a strange device sitting at the desk. Severus frowned, it looked like one of those computer things that muggles used. Was he in the correct place?

"I'm sorry... Rebecca Holts passed on a few hours ago, sir. Venomous Tentacula bites are incurable and the victims pass quickly." The clerk said, her voice full of pity. Severus immediately blinked and looked downwards.

"Is her... her daughter, Melanie, still here?" Severus asked, looking back up at the clerk and refusing to accept the clerk's pity.

"I'm not sure. However, you can go up and check. Ward 7, Room 408." The desk clerk responded, her voice still full of pity. Severus immediately strode towards the stairs after checking the sign above the registration desk, Ward 7 was on the fourth floor. He quickly strode up the steps, taking two at a time. How would he find Melanie if she had left? He didn't even know what his daughter looked like, let alone where she would be if she had left the hospital.


	2. Hello Father

Melanie was always told that she looked exactly like her mother, except her mother had fondly corrected such comments with "except she has her dad's hair and eye color, as well as his cheekbones and metabolism. And his stubbornness". She was wondering if such comments were true, when the door to her mother's room opened.

"I want left alone Nurse." She said automatically, not turning from her position at the window. When the door did not close, she frowned and turned around to find a man dressed in black standing there. Melanie blinked, staring at him.

"Are you... Are you Melanie, Rebecca's daughter?" The man asked, he seemed out of breath, as if he was both stunned and had ran a long distance. He then looked closely at her and, without waiting for a response, said, "Of course you are. You look just like her..." His voice faded and then he looked around awkwardly.

Melanie stiffened and then demanded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Severus. Severus Snape... I'm... I'm your father." He said, finally looking directly at her, a pale flush creeping up the sides of his face. Melanie again turned to the window, choosing to ignore her father. The silence lengthened awkwardly as Severus searched for something to say. He had never been good with words, choosing silence instead. He eventually cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, Melanie... that I haven't been in your life until now. Your mother never told me about you -" Melanie whipped around to face him, her black hair glinting from the light shining in from the window.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! Hah! That's a laugh! My _mother_ just died and you have the gull to tell me that you're _sorry_! Where have you been all my life? I thought you had died, and then THREE HOURS AFTER MY MOTHER'S DEATH YOU JUST SHOW UP AND SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY!" Melanie shouted angrily. Her hurt and fears seemed to pour all out of her.

"Like I said, Melanie, I didn't know about you-"

"SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT MY MOTHER NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT ME? WELL, BIG NEWS! MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT! SHE WOULD'VE TRIED TO TELL YOU NO MATTER WHAT! YOU OBVIOUSLY JUST DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH TO STAY WITH HER, AND THEREFORE STAY WITH ME!" Melanie shrieked at him. Severus blanched a little, it was true, he realized, as he remembered one night when Rebecca had come to see him, requesting to talk to him about something. She had been clutching her stomach he suddenly remembered, although what it had meant had not occurred to him until now. Instead he had slammed the door in her face, angry about the fight that had dissolved their relationship, right after demanding that she never come see him again. Melanie, seeing the look of guilt upon her father's face, snorted.

"See. I was right. You didn't care then so why should you care now?" She hissed at him. Severus looked away and then quietly sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry Melanie. I truly am. I did not know about you. If I had, I would have tried to remain with your mother. I was angry when we ended our relationship and did not think about a possible pregnancy. I did throw your mother out, and I deeply regret it." Severus said, watching his daughter carefully. She had turned partially back around to face the window as he had spoke so he studied her profile, noting with a pang that she was almost her mother in miniature, but with deliberate mistakes. He could see his high cheekbones, his black hair instead of Rebecca's red, and other features that were definitely his, though thankfully not his hooked nose.

"Why should I believe you?" Melanie said suddenly. "Why should I believe that you are sorry?"

Severus sighed and then spoke, "I cannot prove to you in this hospital room that I am sorry. I am not good with words, I prefer to demonstrate my feelings with actions. I am your father, and I would like to be that for you, if you would let me." Severus then waited, carefully watching his daughter.

"If I go with you, and then change my mind, may I come back to America?" Melanie asked.

"Of course." Severus answered.

"Very well, but I'm only going because, before she died, my mom requested that I go with you." Melanie said, finally turning around and facing Severus, who met her defiant eyes with his own. Severus suddenly noted that she had his eyes, black, but she had life inside her eyes, as well as defiance.


	3. Making a Home

Melanie looked around the dusty and dark house that Severus had apparated them into after going through the process of giving him parental rights and also getting her possessions from her and her mother's apartment. Her father led the way through the dark living room and up the stairs to the landing where three doors were.

Severus cleared his throat as father and daughter reached the landing, "The door on the right is my bedroom, the door in the middle is the bathroom, and the door on the left is now your bedroom." He muttered quietly, as he led the way to the door on the left and opened it wide. Immediately a musky unused smell filled the corridor. "I, uh, haven't used this bedroom in a while so it needs some cleaning and freshening up. _Scourgify_!" He waved his wand and pointed it within the door. He led the way into the room, occasionally muttering " _Scourgify!_ ", until at last the room was clean.

"Thank you father." Melanie said quietly, her father looked at her with surprise.

"You're... you're welcome, Melanie." He answered her hesitantly.

...

Melanie spent the next few days making her new room livable with her possessions. Her father had apparated her bedroom set to her and had quickly maneuvered her bed, dresser, and side table into place with a quickly said " _wingardium leviosa_ ". Melanie had then been left to her own devices, not that she was complaining. She wanted to be left alone, like her father, words did not suit her and she preferred to mourn for her mother in peace. However, the issue of her education needed to be addressed, so a week after she moved in, she quietly descended the stairs and looked around for her father, whom she finally found in the living room.

"Father? I- I need to talk to you about my education." Melanie said hesitantly.

"Yes. Yes, I have been meaning to talk to you about that as well. I would like for you to go to Hogwarts, although if you would like to continue to go to your old school," here Severus paused, realizing he didn't know which school she had attended before, "well, then I suppose I could arrange to send you there, but it would be easier to transfer you to Hogwarts, as I am the Potions Professor there."

Melanie sighed, "I guess I can go to Hogwarts. Although I'm not sure if I want to take Potions with my father..."

"That brings up another question, are you planning to go by Holts or by Snape? If you would like to continue to be a Holts, then that is fine; however, I will not hide that you are my daughter." Severus said, glazing at his daughter, who suddenly looked thoughtful.

"I am actually Melanie Snape. My mom put Snape as my last name on my birth certificate." Melanie admitted.

"Very well." Severus stated, allowing a hint of a smile to grace his features. He then continued, "We will need to meet with the Headmaster regarding this issue, and also to ensure that your transfer to Hogwarts goes smoothly."

...

Melanie was nervous. She had heard much about Professor Albus Dumbledore, all of which was good, but she was still nervous. She had arrived at Hogwarts by Side-Along-Apparation, and was now walking up the long drive with her father by her side.

She shouldn't have worried, as soon as she had walked into Professor Dumbledore's study, she felt invited in and immediately accepted by the old white-bearded man. She did, however, suppress a snort of amusement as Dumbledore gave a look of surprise when her father had introduced her as his daughter. She also had to squish down an inappropriate comeback when Dumbledore asked her father how it had happened and when. She quietly sat through her father's quiet explanation of her mother's and his relationship, her death, and the sudden news of Melanie's existence. He ended his explanation with "I hope that you will allow Melanie to come to Hogwarts, her mother told me in her final letter than Melanie is a very gifted witch."

"Why Severus! You would not think, I hope, that I would bar Melanie from attending Hogwarts! I am always open to new students! Even though we have not had a transfer student in years. However, as long as she would like to attend Hogwarts, I am not opposed to her attending." Albus Dumbledore stated happily. Melanie smiled. She felt almost excited about attending a new school, if only she knew another student before she went, so then she would have a familiar face to look for in a crowd of unfamiliar faces.


	4. Discovering the Spy

Melanie creeped along the dark hallway of her father's house, silently watching him dash around madly. It was close to midnight and she had been in her room, reading the new term's textbooks, when she had heard a plate smash on the kitchen floor below. Curious, as her father rarely allowed such a mishap, she had immediately raced downstairs to find him dashing around as he pulled on a robe over his nightclothes. She frowned, she had never seen this robe before, it covered him completely, and had a long hood. Even more curious, she had crept forward until he had entered the living room madly. Now she hid in the dark hallway, watching him from there as he finally gave a shout of triumph and pulled a silver mask from the bookshelf.

"Father, what's happening?" Melanie asked, surprising even herself. Her father immediately froze and then looked up at her.

"Melanie. I need to go somewhere. Do not leave the house. I will return shortly and explain, but for right now you need to stay in the house." Her father said, his voice having a slightly crazed quality to it. Melanie frowned at him and tilted her head, then her father disappeared with a sudden crack.

...

It was almost two o'clock in the morning before her father returned, but Melanie was patient. She waited on the living room couch, quietly reading one of her father's textbooks, when a loud crack interrupted her reading. She looked up, finding her father standing there. At least she hoped and thought it was her father, he was still wearing the silver mask.

"Father?" Melanie said quietly. The figure quickly removed the mask, and Melanie gave a sigh of relief when in fact it was her father who removed the mask.

"Melanie. I'm sorry for running off, but it needed to be done." Her father stated, his voice was tired. "I also know that I promise I would tell you everything, but first I must teach you something. What do you know of Occlumency?"

Melanie frowned, but answered, "I know it is a magical defense technique of the mind. I have never studied it, but it does seem interesting and highly useful. Why father?"

"Because if I am too tell you of my position, then I need to teach you of it."

...

It was almost August and Melanie had been working hard to master Occlumency with her father. It was a difficult branch of magic to learn, but Melanie was determined to learn it well, as she wanted to know her father's secrets. Severus had already had multiple occasions where he suddenly stood up and dashed to grab his odd robes and silver mask. Melanie would practice Occlumency during the times of his absence, striving to master the ancient branch of magic.

Severus walked into the living room and looked down upon his daughter, who was studying a textbook. He quietly raised his wand and waited for her to make eye contact with him. Within a minute, she did as he expected and looked up, surprised to find her father pointing his wand at her. " _Legilimens!_ " Severus cried within seconds of making eye contact with his daughter. He was met with flashes of images, until they focused on a specific image. Severus watched, impressed, as he watched a memory that was obviously fake to him, but couldn't be proven as fake to anyone other than father and daughter. He then withdrew from her mind, impressed by her abilities.

"How did I do father?" Melanie asked him while her dark eyes, so much like his own, watched him steadily.

"Very well. I believe you have advanced enough for me to tell you what I have been doing." Her father replied. He then took a breath. "I requested advice from Professor Dumbledore shortly after we met with him regarding your attendance to Hogwarts. He recommended that I tell you everything, as you will be found out about shortly and questions will be asked of both of us."

"Okay. What questions? Who will ask them?" Melanie asked, her gaze curious.

"What do you know of the man He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Or You-Know-Who?"

...

Melanie was in shock. Her father was a Death Eater spy, a very dangerous job for anyone, and it was possibly that Melanie would have to be involved in her father's position.

"Father... Why... Why would You-Know-Who want anything to do with me?" Melanie asked, her expression terrified.

"You are my daughter, and I am one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters. Even though I am a spy for Dumbledore, the Dark Lord believes that I am a spy on Dumbledore. If... When the Dark Lord finds out about you, I will have to present you. You will have to employ Occlumency against the Dark Lord himself. You must make him think that you two are ready to serve him, it is the only way that we will survive. Do you understand me?" Severus told his daughter sternly, hating himself for putting her into this position.

"Yes father."


	5. The Dark Lord

Author's Note: I did forget to mention this, Melanie is going into fifth year along with Harry Potter and his friends, as well as Draco Malfoy and his cronies. There are going to be some changes to the timeline, but I'm not sure what those changes will be yet. Please review!

Also, Rebecca died in early June (yes, close to but after Melanie's birthday) - it's been about two and a half months now. So it's about the middle of August. I think.

...

Melanie quietly walked through the silent house. She had learned much about her father, and about herself, in the past two and a half months that she had known him. She had learnt that, while Head of Slytherin house, her father was a very brave man; she hoped to be able to be like him if she had to face the man that her father pretended to serve.

...

"Melanie!" Severus cried as soon as he apparated back into his home. "Melanie! Come here! I told the Dark Lord about you and he directed me to come and bring you to him immediately." At these words, Melanie froze, and then her hands began to shake and she dropped the book that she was holding. "Melanie." Her father had found her.

"Father... I don't know if I can do this." Melanie said.

"Yes you can Melanie. You have mastered Occlumency faster than anyone that I have ever seen. I know you can do this. You are MY daughter and a Snape."

Melanie took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. She had no choice, she must steal herself and carry on. Her life and her father's life depended on her bravery and nerve.

"Okay father."

...

"Melanie Snape. Hmmmm... I am impressed Severus." The Dark Lord muttered as he circled around Melanie. "However, I am most curious to see where the child's loyalties lie." Melanie, looking down at the floor, felt a cold long finger graze her chin and Melanie forced herself to look upwards into cold red eyes. She forced herself to think about what her father had talked about, forced calm and emotionless thoughts into her brain, and forced herself not to blink. "Impressive. I might have to keep this one Severus. You have taught her well in the past few months." The Dark Lord spoke, his high voice sounding slightly impressed. Melanie felt his finger leave her chin and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. That's when the Dark Lord's voice sounded again behind her. "I believe that I am going to ensure this one does not leave. Extend your left arm with the sleeve pulled back and kneel, Melanie Snape." Melanie did as she was told, slightly confused, but obedient.

"My Lord...?" Her father's voice came from behind Melanie. He sounded concerned and slightly scared.

"I don't believe you have any objections Severus? She has a strong mind and it is following in our nature. I do not want such a mind to go astray." The Dark Lord stated, as he came around from behind Melanie. He pulled out his wand then, and Melanie looked up at him, careful to keep her mind calm, employing Occlumency against the Dark Lord himself. That's when he pulled her arm towards him and flipped it over so her inner forearm faced upwards. Melanie frowned, what was the Dark Lord doing? That's when he muttered a spell and Melanie cried out, feeling a burning feeling cascade up her arm.

...

Melanie sat quietly on the couch at home, studying the brand that the Dark Lord had placed upon her inner left forearm. The Dark Mark. She was now a Death Eater, and only fifteen years old. She wasn't even a qualified witch yet, but the Dark Lord did not care. Her perceived loyalty was enough for him to brand the Dark Mark onto her arm. She sighed. After the branding, the Dark Lord ordered her father to take her back home to recover, but he was to return immediately for further instruction. So here she sat, pain still shooting up her arm occasionally, wondering if staying with her father was such a good idea after all.


	6. Off to Hogwarts

Melanie was excited, the day had finally arrived. She was off to Hogwarts! She had packed most of her items the night before so only had the typical last minute items left to pack within her wooden suitcase, or trunk as many British individuals preferred to call them. _M.L.S_ was written on the cherry wood in fancy lettering, which Melanie gently traced with her finger whenever she saw the lettering.

"Melanie! It is time to go, you must ride on the train!" Her father yelled up the stairs. Melanie sighed, she had tried to convince her father to allow her to apparate to Hogwarts with him, but he had refused. Instead she was to ride the train along with the other students, being given specific instructions to find a Draco Malfoy and join him. She had also been told multiple times to never show her Dark Mark, except to Draco Malfoy. That instruction went unsaid, minus the Draco Malfoy exception. When she pressed her curiosity regarding him, all her father stated was, "Draco is being tested for loyalty by the Dark Lord".

Another cry of her name up the stairs pulled Melanie from her thoughts and she yelled back down, "I'm coming father!" Melanie then sighed and looked around her room one last time before she turned and pulled her trunk and her bag from the room.

...

Melanie walked beside her father as they walked inside King's Cross Station, her father focused on platform numbers and muttering to himself. He suddenly stopped and told her, "We're here. Platform 9 3/4." Melanie looked around, noting that it just looked like a regular train platform, but before she could express her doubts her father again spoke. "We will walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Come along, before any more muggles come along." Leading the way, Severus Snape walked towards the wall indicated, with Melanie trailing uncertainly behind with her cart, or trolley, carrying her trunk. She watched as her father reached the wall and then vanished from view, Melanie immediately sped up and reached the wall where sudden darkness swallowed her and then the darkness ended as she stepped into a chaotic, noisy mass. Everywhere Melanie looked she could see other children being swept into hugs and kissed by their parents and talking in groups with their friends. She quickly strode forward, following her father, whose black robes seemed to part the crowd as he walked directly up to the train's door where Melanie's trunk was taken and placed into a room full of other trunks.

Melanie and her father then exited the area where her trunk would be stored. After they made their way back onto the platform, Melanie turned to her father, wondering whether or not her father would show any fatherly affection for her, even though she had a suspicion that no affection would be given. Melanie was not surprised when her father, instead of giving her a hug, instead patted her shoulder and told her awkwardly that he would see her at Hogwarts. He then turned and left Melanie standing at one of the doors of the train, watching her father apparate away to Hogwarts.

...

Melanie was strolling along the still parked train, having finished dressing in her robes before going to find this Draco Malfoy that her father directed her to find. She wondered how exactly she was supposed to find this one boy among a thousand students when all she had was a vague description. She kept looking into each compartment as she passed, hoping to see a slight blonde male with a green tie. She continued on in this manner for a few more minutes, until finally growing tired of the constant uncertainty of having nowhere to sit, and instead decided to merely go into the first compartment with seats available. Luckily, Melanie passed a completely empty compartment and, smiling, she quickly entered into the compartment and sat down. She pulled her "Quidditch Through the Ages" book out of her bag and settled down to read.

...

A slightly hesitant voice pulled Melanie out of her book, and Melanie looked up to find a slight blonde girl with a wand poking out of her hair on the left side of her head. She was wearing a necklace of Butterbeer caps and was obviously a Ravenclaw, judging by the blue and silver tie wrapped slightly haphazardly around her neck.

"Excuse me. May I sit here?" The girl asked. Melanie nodded, choosing to remain quiet due to the fact that she was fighting the urge to laugh at the girl's bizarre appearance. The girl immediately walked into the compartment, sat down on the opposite seat and promptly held a magazine upside down in front herself, seemingly engrossed. Melanie again fought the urge to laugh and also returned to her own reading material.

...

"Hello Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?" Came another feminine voice, which interrupted Melanie's reading. She glanced up, noting that three people were standing at the door. The girl who had obviously spoken, as the other two were boys, had bright red hair, which attracted Melanie's attention immediately. Melanie quickly returned her attention to her book as Luna nodded and the three new people's attentions went to her. She could feel eyes on her, but when Melanie made no objections the three new people quickly sat down.

After a few minutes, the red-haired girl introduced the two boys to Luna, and Melanie discovered that she was sharing a compartment with the Harry Potter and then a Neville Longbottom, who promptly announced that he had gotten an odd stubby little plant for his birthday: a _mimbulus mimbletonia_. Melanie frowned, wasn't that the type of plant that squirted liquid when prodded wrong? Within a few minutes Melanie's suspicions were proven correct as Neville gave the plant a sharp poke with his quill and immediately dark liquid shot out every pore on the plant. Luckily Melanie had her book in front of her face and was also the farthest away, and had only received a minimal amount of disgusting smelling liquid. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, however, had both received a drenching amount of the nasty liquid. Neville, immediately apologetic, admitted that he had never tried that before, even as the compartment door opened once again. A young woman peeked into the compartment, talking to Harry, as Melanie fought a smirk as it was obvious that the two had crushes on each other. She almost immediately left however; and Harry groaned, obviously slightly upset at the situation that his crush had found him in. The red-haired girl, whose name Melanie still did not know, made the liquid, known as Stinksap, vanish as she flicked her wand and said " _Scourgify_ ".

...

Melanie shoved down a groan as the compartment door soon reopened and two more individuals, a boy with bright red hair as well and a girl with brown, frizzy hair, entered. The boy threw himself onto the seat beside Melanie, almost not noticing her, and he immediately grabbed a chocolate frog from Harry Potter, and stuffed it into his mouth while he complained about being starving. The frizzy-haired girl immediately announced that there were two fifth-year prefects from each house and then the red-haired boy chimed in with asking who they thought that the Slytherin house prefects were. Melanie's ears pricked up when she heard "Malfoy" being guessed immediately by Harry. Melanie fought down a feeling of dread as she realized that she was expected to be a Slytherin, and yet she was sitting in the middle of a group of Gryffindors. She knew about the house rivalry between the two houses, and wondered if she could get away with quietly standing up and leaving the compartment.

...

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief when she got into the hallway of the moving train, thankful that she was removed from any major conflicts before school had even started. Granted, as she was a professor's daughter, she would likely have her own share of conflicts, but she didn't need any starting before she even got to school. Melanie looked around and decided to again attempt to search out Draco Malfoy, as her father would likely hear about it if she never found the Slytherin boy. Almost as soon as this thought crossed her mind, a slight blonde-haired boy flanked by two larger boys suddenly walked past her and Melanie froze. He immediately went to the compartment that Melanie had just exited and promptly stuck his head in. Melanie listened carefully as he spoke to Harry and his friends in an arrogant manner for a few minutes and then suddenly left, sneering slightly. Melanie frowned, he was wearing a Slytherin tie and she thought she heard a voice refer to him as 'Malfoy'. Hoping that he was Draco Malfoy, Melanie took a breath and approached him.

"What?" He drawled as they made eye contract.

Melanie's eyebrow raised and she, in an equal manner, drawled, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but who's asking?"

"Melanie. Melanie Snape. My father, Professor Snape, told me to find you." Melanie responded, hoping to appear unconcerned. Draco's eyes immediately widened.

"Ah. So you're Snape's daughter that my father was talking about?"

"Yes." Melanie responded, feeling like she was being put through a test. She stared, undaunted, at Draco even as he sneered at her for a few moments. Suddenly, like a light being flicked on, Draco grinned.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Melanie. Let me show you around."


	7. Being Sorted

Author's note: I do not hold credit for the Sorting Hat's song, that was all the magnificent JK Rowling.

"So that's the other three houses; obviously Slytherin is the one you want to be in." Draco Malfoy finished explaining. Melanie nodded, all his information was lining up with what her father had said regarding Hogwarts. Except for the fact that Draco Malfoy and his friends seemed too cruel towards the other houses for her tastes; however, she was told to blend in by her father. She would just have to do her best, make sure her father was proud of her.

"Ah! We're here!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, standing up as the train pulled to a stop. Melanie glanced out the large window, it was too dark to see anything other than the bright lights of the train station. Standing up, she joined her "friends" as they led the way towards the exit, Draco's friends Crabbe and Goyle pushing and shoving students out of the way so the rest of the group could make their way through the crowd. Melanie frowned, but then followed, reminding herself to blend in and to not cause any issues. She continued to follow Draco, until she reached a carriage being pulled by a skeletal horse with wings, a creature she knew to be called a Thestral. She froze then blinked, surprised, she had never seen one before, and then she sighed, recognizing that her being witness to her mother's death would impact her forever. She then forced herself to move towards the carriage Draco had entered and climbed aboard, choosing to sit beside a girl with a pug-like face who she believed to be named Pansy Parkinson. Draco sat across from her, almost as if he was a crowned king; Melanie had to admire at least one thing about him, he was confident about his status.

Melanie quietly stepped off the carriage steps, and turned around to face the castle. As she had already seen it she was prepared for its beauty, but it still took her breath away a little. She could see many lights shining through windows, obviously prepared for the mass of students surrounding her. She smiled slightly and then allowed herself to be brought into the castle by other students. Almost immediately she spotted a teacher, a woman, who looked stern and was wearing emerald-green robes. She smiled slightly, this must be Minerva McGonagall, the professor her father told her to go see as soon as she arrived. She quickly began forcing her way towards students towards the woman, earning herself multiple cross comments and glares. She quickly reached the woman however, and immediately introduced herself.

"Ah, yes. Professor Dumbledore mentioned you would be arriving. You will be sorted after the first years, go ahead and go into the Great Hall. Wait for me beside the Head Table, your father is there, he will be able to direct you." Professor McGonagall said, her sharp eyes drilling into Melanie. Melanie thanked her and then turned and delved back into the mass of students headed for the Great Hall.

When Melanie entered the Great Hall she couldn't keep back a gasp, it was magnificent. She looked around curiously, noting that there were four tables, one for each house, and students were quickly sitting down at every table. She suddenly felt very noticeable, as she was the only student who wasn't headed for a house table, nor was she wearing robes that signified which house she was in. She knew no one had noticed her, yet, but she still felt very noticeable. Against her will, she glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court. She sighed, it was likely that she would be sorted into Slytherin, as her father was the Head of Slytherin. It would be very strange if she was placed anywhere else, except perhaps Ravenclaw. She sighed again and then made her way towards the Head Table, where she could see her father, dressed in his typical black robes. She forced herself to stand up straighter as she made her way towards him, she was, afterall, a Snape and she would act as such.

She quickly reached the Head Table and quietly sat on the steps leading up to the table, noting as she did so the stool and hat waiting on the platform that held the Head Table. Hopefully no one would notice her here until it was her turn to be sorted. After a few minutes, the entire Hall quieted and the doors opened. Melanie could just see smaller heads following the head of Professor McGonagall. The first years, Melanie realized. They quickly reached the front of the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall told them to line up along the steps. McGonagall then directed her attention towards that hat, Melanie frowned, then as she watched a line along the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing:

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founder's of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the worlds best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided  
For where there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whoses ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When they first came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure blood-wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet and early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Syltherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they were once meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemmed I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong.  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you ...  
Let the sorting begin.

Melanie clapped along with the other students, thinking hard. The hat knows the Dark Lord is back, she realized as the clapping quickly came to a close. McGonagall then unrolled a long piece of parchment, and then gave the whispering students a look that scorches. Almost immediately the whispering stopped, and then McGonagall lowered her eyes to the roll of parchment.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

Melanie watched as a terrified boy stumbled forward and placed the hat upon his head. His very prominent ears kept the hat from falling right down to his shoulders. A few seconds of consideration for the hat, and then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Immediately one of the tables burst into applause, and the boy staggered to the table and sat down, he was a very bright red color.

The long line of first years slowly disappeared as the hat made decisions on where to place them, and Melanie began to grow nervous. She was going next after a Rose Zeller ("HUFFLEPUFF!"). She took a breath as Professor McGonagall closed her roll of parchment and proceeded to speak to the Great Hall.

"Students, I am pleased to inform you that we have a transfer student from America this year. She will be going into fifth year and I do hope that you all will make her feel welcome. Everyone, please welcome Ms. Melanie Snape." McGonagall said, and Melanie stood up as all eyes focused on her. Through her nervousness, she could hear several variations on, "Snape?" and "Do you think she's related to Professor Snape?" She quickly reached the stool and sat down, placing the hat upon her head. The first thing she noticed was that the hat fit her much better than the first years; the next thing was the hat's quiet muttering.

"Hmmm... You are a difficult one Ms. Snape. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind, talented, ambitious. But where shall I put you?" Said a quiet voice in her ear. "Ah, Gryffindor. That would -"

"No." Melanie found herself thinking desperately.

"Oh. And why not? Gryffindor is where you belong."

"You have read my mind, have you not? You know who I have to serve. I would place both my father and I into danger if I were sorted into Gryffindor. I cannot allow that to happen Sorting Hat." Melanie thought. A pause of consideration from the hat.

"Very well... Better be... SLYTHERIN!" The final word was shouted out for the entire hall to hear and Melanie could see the far table burst into applause, could see Draco Malfoy immediately smirk and sit up higher.

"Thank you." She thought to the Sorting Hat.

"Indeed, but Ms. Snape, you are a true Gryffindor. The next time you place me upon your head, I will announce that fact to all." The Sorting Hat's sly voice said into her ear. Melanie removed the hat from her head and then handed it to Professor McGonagall. She then made her way towards her new table, glancing towards her father as she made her way towards her seat. He looked proud, and arched his eyebrow towards her as she caught his eye. She nodded towards him, and then directed her attention towards her new table, trying to not think about the fact that she should be headed towards an entirely different table, one decked out in red and gold. Instead, she reminded herself to blend in, to act her part, and, foremost, to stay alive.


	8. Umbridge

Author's Note 1: Hello everyone, so I am very sorry about not updating recently. I have been extremely busy with college classes and I have also been trying to write my own book (for those who ask how said book is going - I don't want to talk about it which should answer your question). So, alas, I remembered that I have several ongoing fanfiction stories going on and so I decided to give myself a break from my book and spend some time in J. K. Rowling's world. So, read on!

Author's Note 2: Again, cannot stress this enough - anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

Melanie walked to the Slytherin table, noting that Draco was pointedly staring at her and she noted that the seat next to him was quite empty. Melanie sighed, sitting next to him was not her idea of fun, but she knew to refuse would bring up many questions, so she quietly walked to him and slipped into the seat he offered. He offered her a slight grin that could have been confused with a sneer, and Melanie nodded at him quietly, wondering how the rest of the day would go, considering she was just placed in the wrong house. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice, who had stood up to address the students.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate — for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Melanie fought back a gasp as the food appeared and Draco just smirked as he helped himself to potatoes and chops. Melanie's shock did not last long as she reached out and began filling her plate.

"So... you're a Snape, huh? Any relation to Professor Snape?" A boy asked from across the table.

"Professor Snape is my father." Melanie responded, "and yes, I know he is our Head of House." She added before the boy could respond. He sat back and looked impressed. The group continued talking, Melanie desperately trying to remember names, and eating. Finally, it would seem like the eating was done and the conversations began to fill the Great Hall and Melanie was wondering what would happen next, when Dumbledore got to his feet.

Immediately, all conversations stopped as the students turned to face the headmaster as he prepared to make his speech to the school.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Melanie noticed that his eyes seemed to flicker over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —" He suddenly stopped and Melanie frowned, watching him suddenly glance at the squat witch sitting beside him. Immediate dislike filled Melanie as she noted the witch had a toadlike face and eyes that could only be described as googly, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair. She immediately gave the impression of a bright pink beach ball with legs and arms. It took a moment before Melanie realized that she was standing, due to the table being quite tall. A slightly shrill "Hem, hem" reached Melanie's ears and Dumbledore suddenly sat down, giving the new professor, Umbridge, the floor to make a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and Melanie had to fight down another powerful wave of dislike for the woman. "Hem, Hem. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! Hem, Hem. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." At this point, she paused and gave a tiny bow to the other professors, who did not look very impressed with her speech, Melanie smirked, she could tell that this woman would not be a good professor already. "Hem, hem. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..." Melanie sighed, her attention was wavering as the girly voice began to get to her. She never could stand high pitched voices, they got to her. She could tell that other students were also losing interest, as their eyes were either glazed over or they were doing other things. She glanced at Draco, who was pretending to snore, and immediately snorted. His eyes immediately flickered open and stared at her, he then smirked. Melanie then turned her attention back to Professor Umbridge.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Melanie frowned as a few students and professors clapped. Dumbledore immediately stood up, obviously intending to finish his speech. Her attention, however, was diverted by a sudden pain to her arm. Her left arm. Melanie hissed suddenly, gripping her arm and glancing at Draco, who noticed her sudden reaction.

"Did the Dark Lord...?" Draco asked, his lips next to her ear and Melanie nodded. Draco immediately glanced past her to her father, who also looked uncomfortable and was looking in her direction. Melanie looked at him and he nodded at her, communicating that he felt the Dark Mark burn as well. She breathed, and as she let her breath out, Dumbledore dismissed the school. She immediately leapt to her feet and rushed to her father.

"Come Melanie." He whispered to her, glancing at Dumbledore, who had looked around at that precise moment. Melanie's father nodded at him, and immediately Dumbledore looked grave and nodded back to him. Melanie then followed him as he turned around, his black robes billowing, and left the Great Hall through a small side door. He quickly led the way out of the castle and across the grounds, Melanie noting that they were walking towards a large forest. Melanie followed him directly into the forest, and along a small path to a clearing. Melanie's father then turned to her. "This clearing is the only spot where you can apparate within the castle grounds, it is highly protected by spells and inchantments. The Dark Lord believes we walk all the way through the forest, he cannot find out about this clearing and the ability to apparate within it. Is that clear, Melanie?"

Melanie nodded, her nerves already rattled due to her fear of what the Dark Lord needed from her father and her.


End file.
